


Welcome to the band

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steorek drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>steorek / rock band au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the band

“Who’s this guy?” Theo asks, He standing next to the van, Derek standing opposite him and their lead singer, Lydia was off somewhere with her boyfriend. Theo, Stiles and Lydia made up the band, ‘The Chimeras’ when they were in high school. Theo played electric, Derek played piano and basically all that they were missing was the drums, since their last one dropped out at the last minute.

“Name is Stiles Stilinski.” Derek says. “And please, be nice.” 

“Why would you say that?” 

“Because every guy that we audition you convince to leave.” 

“Only the ones that I see that will distract you or try to get into those too tight jeans of yours. I don’t want anyone looking at my man.” 

“We fucked once.” 

“You took me to dinner after. We’re dating.” 

Derek chuckles. “Fine, but I expect you too–” 

Derek was cut off. 

“The Chimeras?” A voice said and Derek’s eyes grew wild. As did Theo’s. 

“Woah.” They said at the same time. Standing before them was a guy, no taller than Derek. He wore tight jeans, a white tank and a leather jacket. His hair was a mess and he had on dark shades. 

“Uh, Yeah, it is.” Derek stepped forward. “I’m Derek Hale. This is Theo Raeken and Lydia Martin is here somewhere.” He held out a hand, Stiles shook it. 

“I’m–” 

“We know.” Theo said. His eyes scanned Stiles. Threat, a definite threat but a hot one at that. He could convince, maybe. “The drummer.” 

“The drummer.” 

“We’ve heard your stuff.” Derek says. “And we like what we hear. We have our first gig in two weeks. Have you played live before?” 

“Yeah, with my old band.” 

“And why did you leave your old band?” Theo inquires, his eyes still on Stiles. 

“Things didn’t work out with the leader of the band. We didn’t see eye to eye and it was time for a new change.” 

“Sucks.” Theo smiles. “But at least we have you, here with us.” 

Stiles stares back, eyes big and brown. “Yeah. Hopefully you guys like me enough to keep me on.” 

“I don’t see a reason we shouldn’t.” Theo adds. 

Two Weeks passed quicker than Stiles would have liked and pretty soon he was standing on stage, the rest of the band setting up while Lydia (who he had become good friends with) amped up the crowd. The others, Derek and Theo had garnered his attention as well. He found them intriguing, arousing almost and he’s always wanted a three way. And what better way than with two of the hottest guys he had ever seen. 

“So after this, If the crowd likes you, the you’re in.” Theo says. “And you can buy us drinks.” 

Stiles smiles. They make him feel apart of the band. 

The first rif plays, and pretty soon they’re playing the set-list that Stiles memorized by heart and it’s exhilarating, unlike anything. With his last band, they played live but it was always over shadowed by the lead singer, the other’s didn’t get to shine. With this one, Lydia doesn’t take away from her members.  And that’s what he likes most about being apart of this. 

“You did good.” Lydia smiles, pulling Stiles into a hug. 

~

“And to the newest member of The Chimeras, Stiles!” Lydia announces. 

“Thanks guys.” 

“No, Thank you Mr. Stilinski.” Derek says. “You nailed it out there.” 

“I know something else he can nail.” Theo murmurs and Derek overhears, smiling to himself. 

“I’m going to go get some more drinks.” Lydia announces and they all know that’s a lie, her boyfriend had just walked inside and they knew where she was going. 

“This–I can’t think you guys enough for this.” 

“It’s our pleasure.” Derek takes a sip, noticing Stiles eyeing him. “Something wrong?”

“You two are together right?” 

“Yes.” Theo says. 

“And this might seem strange, but have you considered–I mean do you–do the two of you would want to have a three way?” 

Derek and Theo look at each other. “It’s been on our list.” 

“And are you asking?” Theo wonders, smiling lightly. 

“I am. “

“Then, What are we waiting for?” Derek says. 


End file.
